Romantic Morning
by YuukiKuran456
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki should go to Aido's birthday party, but they decided to stay at home instead.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! My English isn't very good either, but I hope, it's still enjoyable!**

**The thoughts are in Italic!  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters, Matsuri Hino does! **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The leaves began to fall as the autumn started. It was eight o'clock and the sun began to rest. Beautiful orange colour entered to the Kuran mansion through the bedroom's big window. Kuran Kaname stood beside the closet, slowly dressed up. His long, brown hair hid his crimson eyes, which now looked bored.

He was a little bit irritated, because Aido invited them to his birthday party. Kaname didn't really want to go.

'_Lots of people, a ball… it's so frustrating…' _he thought_ 'Maybe I can find an excuse…'_

He took one of his dark shirts out of the wardrobe and wanted to button it up, but the sudden light hurted his vampire eyes. So he left his shirt undone and walked to the window, pulled in the heavy, deep blue, velvet curtains.

'_It's already 8 pm, Yuuki should wake up'_

When he turned, he heard a sleepy moan coming from the bed. He smiled.

'_Good timing, my sweet Yuuki, good timing!'_

'Oniisama' murmured a big bulge from beneath the blankets. Yuuki was still half asleep, the end of her hair was spilled out of the blanket. She looked and spoke like a little kid.

'Sorry for waking you up' answered Kaname as he walked towards the king-sized bed to rescue Yuuki from the carpets. 'But we really should go now. Aido will be disappointed if we refuse his invitation'

'But I don't want to go. I'm sleepy' said Yuukidesolately, pulling the blankets above her head.

'Besides, I prefer staying with you here, and just enjoying each others company. '

Kaname chuckled. He wandered to the bed, and climbed onto it, careful not to crush Yuuki. The end of his shirt caressed Yuuki's forehead.

She felt warm arms embracing her. She leant against Kaname's naked chest. She felt safe near her Oniisama, that was just simply enough for her to be happy. Be with him… that was her dearest wish. How lucky that she had an arranged marriage with her loved one. If she had to marry someone she doesn't like, she would probably die.

'I don't want to go either, my love' whispered Kaname softly into her ear. Then he suddenly leant forward, placing his whole weight on Yuuki. She groaned painfully, sinking into the matress. Yuuki wanted to get free, but she couldn't. She manged to move one of her hands, but that wasn't enough. Kaname didn't noticed that, he still remained on Yuuki.

'Yuuki, do you love me? ' he asked suddenly, not moving from his place. Yuuki moaned again.

'_It hurts… but I feel so good so close to him… his body… his skin… his scent… but he is indeed heavy'_

'…'

'Yuuki! Why don't you respond? I just… think sometimes that you love Kiryuu-kun too. Or just him… And me only as a brother… You know Yuuki, you're everything to me'

'…'

'Yuuki! '

'Uggh… Oniisama… I love… ughh you, but only… if you… uggghhhh… get down off me…'

Kaname opened his eyes wide, immediately sat up. He looked at Yuuki through worried eyes.

'Did I hurt you? '

'Not really, I'm fine. ' she said, smiling at him lovingly. 'But you are really heavy. ' she slapped him playfully on his chest. Then she switched to a serious tone 'Look, Kaname. We have talked about this like thousand times. I love you! That was my choice to be with you! I will never ever regret it! Besides, I'm a little bit tired of your _'Do you love me?'_ questions…'

She smiled at him kindly, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she noticed his shirt was completely open, therefore she blushed furiously. Kaname caressed her cheeks, and made her look at him.

' Do you know how cute you are when you're blushed? ' he breathed in his sensual voice of his.

If it's possible Yuuki reddened even more. She always blushed when she heard him speaking in this tone. And of course, Kaname knew it very well. He always teased her. He leant forward and gave her a chaste kiss. Yuuki melted into the kiss, and wanted to deepen it, but Kaname pulled away soon, and left Yuuki a little bit confused. He stood up.

'Why…'

'Sorry, my darling, but we must go. If it continues that way, I couldn't stop… or I wouldn't want to stop' suddenly he swiched to a cold tone.

Yuuki looked at her entwined fingers, and she started to thought. Her heart and mind wanted different things.

'_I love him and I want to make him happy!'_

'_But you're too young for an adult relationship!'_

'_But I yearn him!'_

'_You're only sixteen! Besides, your breasts are too small!'_

'_But if he truly loves me, he loves me the way I am!'_

'_Do you think for a man like Kaname you will be enough?'_

'_If I hadn't been enough for him, he would have already left me!'_

The battle between her two 'self' went on for what seemed like an eternity. She just wanted him. His body, his soul… to finally claim him as hers. But she was indeed young, Yuuki knew it. And Kaname knew too. That's why he had never made love to Yuuki without her permisson.

Finally her heart won and she decided not to worry about the consequences. Kaname loved her, and she didn't care about the possible heartbreak anymore.

'I don't want you to stop either…' she whispered in a very low voice, but thanks to Kaname's vampire hearing, he understood it well. He was shocked.

He had dreamt for that moment for a long time, but… truth to be said he wasn't even ready for that some days ago. But now… things has started to change slowly inside him. He wanted her. Wanted her as a woman. To love her, to make love to her… and of course to have childrens.

Yuuki waited for a life sign from Kaname, but when he didn't respond, she stood up, and walked beside him. She grabbed his shirt and looked directly into his wine-coloured, oh-so-familiar eyes.

'That shirt is useless' she told him firmly, tossing it somewhere in the bedroom…

Yuuki woke up some hours later, near Kaname. She was genuinely happy. That beautiful man now belonged to her, and only her. She watched his peaceful slumber, and smiled. He looked like a little boy, who needed hugs.

She wanted to comfort him, and made him happy. She didn't want him to be alone anymore. He had suffered so much, and endured everything for her sake.

'_I made him wait so long_' she thought. '_I love him more than anything and I will be always by his side. For all the eternity._ '

The room was indeed very messy. Clothes tossed everywhere, blood on the blankets and the sheets. She blushed. That's the result of their lovemaking?

If the future with him is that pleasureable, she will definitely love it. She had never wanted to leave his side. She promised him and herself to be with him forever. That was her wish. Her choice. Her love.

But… what about the pregnancy?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**A/N: So that was a one-shot. But maybe I will continue, if some people want! Review, please! I want to know what you think!**_** Constructive critism are always welcome! :)**


End file.
